


The Small Hours

by cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Sanctuary - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-21
Updated: 2009-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are so many times when Ashley has come in late to find her mother still awake.  This time, however, she doesn't just pass before going to bed.</p><p>Warning: Mother/daughter incest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Small Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Helen/Ashley, incest/caught masturbating (written for The First Annual Femslash Kink Meme).
> 
> I don't own them.

Ashley was no stranger to seeing her mother's lab light on in the wee hours of the morning. But she was no longer a child creeping out of her bedroom, exploring while her mother wasn't looking. Ashley was just getting in, and she knew her mother would still be up. She also knew that if she played her cards right, she could slip into her room and skip the lecture until the morning.

But she found herself walking the familiar steps anyway. The door was half open, and her mother was leaning back, eyes closed. Ashley knew she was not asleep. Her brow was furrowed in thought. It was these times...in the small hours when she watched Helen like this, that Ashley thought her mother seemed the most vulnerable.

She stared, watching her mother's lips part with a sigh, and it was then that Ashley's eyes followed the length of her arm. She could not help but notice the movement, even as slight as it was. Ashley licked her dry lips, her feet frozen in place.

It was not that she had never conceptualized her mother as a sexual being. It was rather that she had never conceptualized herself not being horrified by that thought. But there was a draw to subtle movement of her mother's hips, in the way her pale wrist disappeared into her pants.

What was her mother thinking about? More importantly...who? Ashley found herself stepping forward, moving quickly and quietly just like Helen had taught her. She hesitated a moment before, half sure that this wasn't real. Her mother's eyes remained closed, even though she had to know Ashley was there.

Ashley lifted her hands, letting her finger brush through her mother's dark hair. She was staring intently down, but it took her a moment to realize that she was staring into Helen's eyes.

"Ashley..."

Her mother had frozen and tensed, and she knew she had to think quickly. But thinking was not really what she was doing when she dipped, her lips meeting her mother's in a soft but insistent kiss.

"It's okay," Ashley heard herself murmured, her lips still close enough to her mother's to brush against them, quieting any protest she might have made.

For all that they fought, with all that was between them, Ashley had never felt her mother's tension drain away so quickly as it did then. She knew it was wrong, but she knew it was what she wanted, what she had wanted since she was had stopped counting sheep when she lay awake at night, wondering if her mother would come and look in on her as she had done when Ashley was small, as she sometimes still did. It was what she had wanted every since she had taken to looking in on her mother.

And perhaps...just perhaps it was what Helen wanted too. It was more than companionship. It was more than a legacy. If she had come, if she ever chose to, Ashley would have been hers. But her mother knew time in a way Ashley could not fathom. And she didn't want to wait anymore.

She carefully unbuttoned her mother's shirt, slipping her hands underneath it from where she stood above her. Ashley cupped her breasts, letting them rest heavily in her palms as she straddled her in the chair. She found her mother's already erect nipples with her thumbs.

"You mustn't, my darling," Helen whispered in agony.

Ashley pinched her nipples lightly and kissed her again. She did not know if that had been a reassurance or if it had made it worse. But she could feel her mother's hand moving again.

"It's okay," she repeated, moving to kiss underneath her mother's ear. "I want this too." She wanted to show Helen how wet she was, how in this, she would not disappoint. But Ashley wanted to see her come, to show her that she could be unselfish.

She kissed up her mother's neck and down her jaw, letting silence fall between them. There was the rustle of their clothing as they touched, as Helen touched herself underneath Ashley.

And there was the lifting night outside. Though neither of them could see it, it was as if they both felt the sky turning grey. Ashley sucked in a breath as her mouth came quietly--mouth open, throat soundless. Her eyes were wet, and instead of kissing her lips, Ashley kissed her eyelids. It was nearly day.

"Goodnight, Mom," she whispered, backing away, wondering if she would ever experience quiet like that again, wondering if something had ended and begun between them.


End file.
